A Kunoichi's heart
by MunchyCookies
Summary: 16 year old TenTen is sent to Konoha's private highschool for the intelligent for a mission. She must get close to the Hyuga's and gain their trust, will she complete the mission or will she crack under pressure. The pressure of falling in love. Au Highschool! Nejiten, NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc. Name is subject to change. Reviews are appreciated.
1. First Day

**Hi guys, Cookie is back with another story. (Even though I should finish the first two..) But I really wanted to write a Naruto Story so why not. Just to let everyone know especially the hardcore fans that I have watch Naruto as a child and I recently I rewatching the series Because I never finished watching it. So if any of the information is wrong then I apologize in advance. Thanks**

A small car stopped in front of a school that looks like a university. A young girl walked out the car and looked up. "Konoha's private highschool…" The brunette read. She turned and smiled at the driver before walking towards the school.

 _A few hours ago…._

 _"Where's panda? She should be here by now…" A woman no older than 30 asked._

 _"I don't know where she is…She should be here already." A man said._

 _"She will be severely pun-"_

 _"Panda has a life too Shin and you know that." The door opened catching the attention of the three adults in the room._

 _A young girl no older than sixteen with two buns in her head came in. "You asked for me?" she spoked._

 _"Yes, We have a mission for you Panda."_

 _The brunette eyes widen. "Really?"_

 _"Yes, We know you've been itching to do another mission for the longest of time." Panda walked further in the room and sat infront of her bosses._

 _"What's th-"_

 _"You will be attending Konoha's private highschool for the intelligent. Your targets are the Hyuga's, Bring the boy and girl dead or alive, Preferably alive. If anyone gets in your way kill them. This is a long term mission, Take no longer than 2 years to get them captive so we can take over their company. Our main target is the CEO but there's no way we can touch him so we have to go for the next best which is the children."_

 _The brunette nodded. "One question..."_

 _Shin looked at Panda. "What is it?"_

 _"When are we leaving?'_

 _"Now."_

 _End of Flashback_

The brunette stood in the main office as a woman walked towards her handing her a schedule and a key. "Here you go Miss…"

"Tenten, just Tenten." Tenten smiled at the blonde as she took the schedule and key. "Classes starts at 9, It will be best for you to get settled in your dorm before then. Shizune!"

A brunette ran in the room quickly. "Y-yes Tsunade?"

"Please lead Miss Tenten to the Female Dormitory." Shizune nodded as she told Tenten to follow her.

As the two brunette's walked towards the female dormitory, Tenten studied her surroundings. The school itself was beautiful and she could tell everyone was rich, Especially with the way they presented themselves. She saw a few girls walking together with their arms linked, Guys watching the girls as if they were a piece of meat. It made the sixteen year old feel sick to her stomach.

By time they knew it they already reach the dormitories and Shizune left as quickly as they got their. Tenten looked down at her paper. "Floor three room 7."

Tenten soon arrived in her room to see that her pink haired roommate was on the bed. "Oh you must be my roommate. I'm Haruno Sakura and you are?"

"Tenten." Sakura nodded as she helped TenTen set up. "So where did you come from because you sure wasn't born here." Sakura says.

"I was born in China before I was adopted by my family." The brunette slowly said. It wasn't like it was a lie her caretakers told her they found her when they were doing an overseas mission. They knew what they were doing when they decided to take her. She could be used as an advantage, Just like Haku. A former teammate that's currently on another mission with his mentor Zabuza.

Sakura turned and smiled at Tenten. "I feel like you will fit in with my group of friends. C'mon, I'll let you meet them and we can sit together at lunch so you won't be lonely."

The brunette nodded and muttered a thanks as Sakura dragged her out their room.

"Welcome to Konoha, Panda. You're mission starts now."


	2. The targets

Sakura dragged TenTen to a group of girls who was sitting in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"TenTen meet my friends, Yamanaka Ino," The brunette looked at a girl with long blonde hair that was held together in a high pony. 'Looks preppy.' Tenten thought. "Her friend Temari and Hyuga Hinata." Tenten didn't even paid attention to Temari as she turned to Hinata.

'A very shy girl…and this is my target. Too easy.' The brunette thought as she smiled at all three girls and introduced herself.

Tenten decided to sit beside Hinata as Sakura walked off to have breakfast. "So where are you from TenTen?" Ino asks.

"I was born in China and raised here with my adoptive family."

"Cool…I like your little buns." Ino says as she went to touch it before realizing that TenTen hand was already on her wrist. "Oh…Sorry it's just a reflex."

"I hope your not like Mr. Arrogant over there that doesn't let anyone touch his hair."

"I-Ino!" Hinata whisper-shouted. The bluenette could see her cousin looking over in their direction as Ino continued to talk bad about him.

"What? It's the truth, Your cousin is so arrogant." Temari turned around to see the Hyuga walking over. The blonde smirked as Ino kept on chatting.

"The only reason girls still surround him is because of his looks and he's behind me…." Ino froze and slowly turned around. TenTen stared at her other target. He and Hinata had similar qualities, The same odd lavender color eyes and the long hair. 'He doesn't look like an easy target as Hinata is…Interesting, Maybe I'll have some fun trying to get him captive.' TenTen soon break eye contact with the Hyuga when she heard an exclamation.

"Sakura! Help me!" A loud blonde hair boy shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and lifted her up using her as a human shield. Another boy with dark hair tried to get to the blonde but he couldn't, Not with Sakura in the middle. Meanwhile Sakura was yelling and cursing at the blonde hair boy to put her down.

"Do she needs help?" TenTen asks as she got up. Hinata quickly grabbed her arm. "T-TenTen it's b-best for y-you not T-to join…"

"It's just Naruto and Sasuke fighting again." Temari said but by time she said it TenTen already made her way over to them.

Sakura stepped on Naruto's foot before setting herself free and moving herself out the way. Sasuke was about to do a roundhouse kick to the face as Tenten quickly caught it with her arm and at the same time she blocked Naruto's sucker punch. Both boys eyes widen as she pushed them both away with force causing Naruto to stumble back. Sasuke caught his balance quickly before turning around and walking away.

"Thanks…" Sakura says. "Those two idiots are always fighting, But we grew up together. I have to introduce you to the boys of our group." Both girls started to walk back. "That blonde hair boy was Naruto and the raven was Sasuke. The boy by Hinata is her Cousin Neji, He's really arrogant , but it's not as bad as it was a few years ago."

'Neji eh…' A small smirk formed on TenTen's face as they sat back down before everyone else (the boys ) came over. "That's Kiba, he's a flirt but I believe you can handle yourself, The one with the glasses is Shino, He's just creepy but actually I don't know how he joined the group. Then there's Shikamaru, Lee, Choji and lastly Sai."

"Hey Ugly." Sai said to Sakura and TenTen could've swear that she saw some veins popped out of Sakura's forehead.

Tenten could see Ino staring at Sai in a loving way. "Sai's off limit, Ino claimed him as quickly as I did with Sasuke."

"You're dati-" Sakura face turned pink as she quickly denied it. "Not yet, But I will claim him soon."

"What about Neji?"

"Oh…Neji Is Handsome but quiet like Sasuke but when he does talk it's rude like he thinks he's better than everyone, He also never showed any interest in a girl and I'm starting to think he's gay."

"I am not gay." Sakura jumped as she looked over in Neji's direction. "Are you sure? You never even kissed a girl."

"Says the idiot who kissed Sasuke not once but twice."

"That was an accident!" Naruto shouted. Tenten stared on in confusion as the boys began to argue back and forth. "What did I get myself into." She muttered.

Soon enough breakfast ended as Sakura told TenTen to walk with Lee or Neji "You have the same class as Neji And Lee, They can walk you to class."

Lee quickly came and introduce himself to TenTen as he link his arm around hers and Neji's before running off to class.

Neji pulled his arm away from Lee as he walked ahead while TenTen stared at the back of his head. _'Neji Hyuga Is certainly an interesting one. I'll definitely have to get close to him. I'll have to get his trust, but before I can do that I have to get Hinata's trust first.'_

 **That's the end of chapter two. I would really appreciate it if you guys leave a review so I can improve. Also favorite and follow the story too :)**


	3. First day of class

**TenTen's POV**

After breakfast it turns out we all had the same first period together. It was an odd coincidence to be honest.

Our teacher was named Hatake Kakashi Or Kakashi Sensei and he made an excuse as to why he was late but Sakura told me he's always late and always makes an excuse. "Oh….We have a new student today, Miss T-"

"Just TenTen…" I said quickly. Kakashi nodded as he grabbed his book and began to read. I looked at Sakura who shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways class, You have a project. You will be in a group of three and you are to interview a teacher here, be their apprentice for all I care then at the end of November you will presentate. Any questions?" Kakashi said without looking up. "No? Good, First group will be with Asuma Sensei. So Ino, Shikamaru And Choji."

"What!" before Ino could complain Kakashi went on to the next group. "Group two with Kurenai Sensei is Hinata, Shino and Kiba."

I mentally cursed in my head, Hopefully I would end up in the same group as Neji. This would be my only chance to get close to atleast one of my targets. I thought as I heard Kakashi called Sakura's, Sasuke's and Naruto's name. Soon enough I heard my name. "Group 9 with Guy Sensei Tenten, Lee and Neji."

I soon got up and head towards Neji who was sitting at a table in the corner. Lee was already there sitting patiently and waiting for my arrival.

Kakashi soon finished calling out all the groups. "Alright you guys can go form your group and go find your teachers. Please don't disturb them if they are teaching a class though. You are dismissed, Well except for my group."

Neji got up and left with me and Lee trailing behind. "TenTen right?" Lee asks. I honestly never seen a guy like him before in my 16 years of life and I think I will neverr see another guy like him. He had a full on bowl cut, Bushy eyebrows and a green jumpsuit. I thought the one Naruto had on was bad but this was rather worse. He even had leg warmers on. "Yeah…You're Lee right?"

"I am the Youthful Rock Lee wh-"

"Don't even start, Let's just find Guy Sensei." Neji said coldy. "What's his problem." I whispered to Lee.

"He's always like this, Don't pay too much attention to him."

"So he always have a stick up his ass?" I said and Lee's eyes widen he didn't replied back as we arrived in the empty classroom. "Luckily Guy Sensei doesn't have a class right now so we can interview him and follow him around."

 **Sakura's POV**

Just my luck, I had to be stuck with these two idiots and a sorry excuse of an teacher.

I don't know how Naruto and Sasuke are supposedly best friends when they argue every minute over the simplest things. It even get physical sometimes and the worst part is Kakashi Sensei not even helping. He's just reading his erotic novel or some shit. But of course I didn't say that because Sakura is a nice and friendly girl. Inner Sakura on the other hand…

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I punched Naruto, Grabbed Kakashi's book and throwing it out the window and flicked Sasuke's forehead. "We have a project due in one month and I would like to finish it early without you two arguing. No more interruptions until we're finished okay?!"

"Hn."

"Okay…" Sakura then smiled as she looked at Kakashi. "Alright first question."

 **TenTen's POV**

First period ended quickly. Second and third period were uneventful. Lunch time was just like breakfast except there was some rude girl trying to bully me and I was about to handle her myself when Ino quickly stopped it. She's lucky Ino stopped it because I would've killed her.

Fourth period was Gym with Guy Sensei and honestly I like this class the most. "Let's play Dodgeball today class! Boys versus girls!" Guy shouted. I seriously wonder if he and Lee are father and Son.

We split the gym in half as the boys went on one side while the girls went on the other. Everyone except for me was in their gym uniform. But Guy Sensei said it was fine since I was in sweatpants and a hoodie.

Guy blew the whistle as I advance towards the ball before noticing most of the girls were cowering back in a corner. "What the he-" before I could finish I quickly caught a ball that was thrown by Choji and threw it back where it hit his stomach and start to bounce. I managed to hit Choji, Kiba, a kid name Kankuro, Shino, Sai and Shikamaru with one ball.

Everyone stared in shock, Especially the boys since they expected they would win. Not with me here.

The next time I look I saw the girls over in the corner getting hit and Hinata who flew back and nearly hit her head. Naruto and Kiba rushed to her side quickly to help her up.

I looked over to Neji not even checking to see if his cousin is fine. _I know I'm cold but he's worst._ As we were going to resume the game I checked to see who was on my side. I saw Sakura, and surprisingly Ino but I knew she wasn't going to last any longer. When I look over to the boys side I saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and A kid name Gaara.

 _4 on 3, Interesting_.

"The game with resume now!" Guy shouted as he blew the whistle. Right at that Moment Gaara threw the ball which knocked out Ino, I then grabbed the ball and threw it at Naruto's face which ricochet off his face and hit Sasuke's face.

Sakura and Gaara got each other out and now it was only me and Neji left. "YOU GOT THIS TENTEN!LET US WIN FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Ino and Sakura shouted out. I had to think fast because he's obviously going to block every throw and I don't want him to catch any.

"This is a first." I heard Neji mumbles as he threw a ball at me which I quickly missed. He kept on throwing more as I ran across the gym before holding on to one. I only have one shot at this. I thought to myself as I started to throw the remaining balls towards him which he all block. "Throwing them straight at me won't make you win." I could see a small smirk appear on his face and as quickly as it appear it disappeared.

I threw one more ball at him before running up the wall a little bit and throwing the next one. "Who said I was throwing it straight." I mumbled at the last second.

Neji blocked the first one before flying forward and hitting the ground face first due to the second one that was behind him. (It bounced off the back wall and hit him, He was in a tough spot and couldn't move out the way in time.)

It was quiet in the room as Neji got up. "GIRLS WIN!" Guy Sensei shouted as the girls started to cheer.

"Wooo!" I screamed while jumping up and down.

 **No one's POV**

"This girl is something else." Neji mumbles as he rubbed his back. "It was so cool how she ran up on the wall! I want her to teach me that." Naruto says.

"Hmph, She was lucky." Sasuke said.

"We could really use someone youthful like her on the wrestling team, Don't ya think!" Lee said. "I can ask Gu-"

"We don't need no weak ass female on the team, She wouldn't even last a few seconds fighting anyone." Neji grumbled as he shoved pass Lee and head into the locker room.

"Is he really that mad that TenTen out smarted him and won?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Neji, It's just a game."

"Neji must be on his period again." Naruto mumbles before getting hit in the face.

Lee still went ahead and talk to Guy Sensei about TenTen joining a sport preferably the wrestling team.

"I believe she would be a great addition to the team, Whether or not she's a manager or wrestler." Guy nodded as he watched some other boys come over.

"I thought the girls couldn't join wrestling?" Kiba says.

"They could but most of them were too scared to join or wasn't interested." Lee explained.

"Okay, I'll let her tryout if she wants to join but I won't make it easy on her since she'll be going against a lot of tough people. She will have to beat everyone on the team before she can join." Guy says before calling TenTen over.

"Are you interested in joining the wrestling team? If so please meet us after school at 3:30pm also wear something you're comfortable in." Guy quickly explain without having TenTen reply.

 **TenTen's Pov**

I then decided to follow Sakura until we reach out dorm, before taking a quick shower. _I guess I can tryout, I can get good practice in case I need to get physical with anyone, Not that I need to because I can handle myself but practice never hurts._ The brunette thought as she put on another hoodie, (the one she had on is covered with sweat) Some athletic shorts and tennis shoes before heading to the door. "Where you going Ten?"

"I'm going to tryout for the wrestling team." Sakura eyes widen as she looked as if she wanted to say something but she didn't instead she told TenTen to be careful.

"I will."

 **Sadly I didn't get any reviews, Follows or Favorite. This is my first story since I left and it would be appreciated if someone commented or follow/fav. But to the 55+views thanks for reading.**


	4. Tryouts

**TenTen's POV**

I made my way to the gym just to see a group of boys jogging inside the gym. It was a little chilly outside so I guess that's why they were there.

I saw Lee leading them as Guy stop them and walked over to me. "Guys this is TenTen and she is trying out for the wrestling team, the captains are Sasuke and Neji. They will help me decide if you should be on the team or not, but first you will have a test to prove your strength. You will go against every single member of the team." Guy says.

I simply nodded as I put my bag down and begin to stretch. "Who am I going against first? I want to get this over and join the team."

 **No one's POV**

"She's a cocky one isn't she." Neji says. He and Sasuke was sitting beside each other watching as TenTen went to the mat.

"Like you." Neji glared at the Uchiha as they saw Naruto stand on the mat in ready position.

Guy blew the whistle. "How do I fight a girl? I don't want to gr-" before Naruto could even finish his sentence Tenten already did a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him out immediately. "Oops…my bad." The brunette said as Guy dragged Naruto off.

Sai and then Kiba went next, They were both hesitant but TenTen had no mercy on them.

Next was Lee, Guy was cheering him on as he advance to TenTen who easily missed all of his kicks and caught his arm before using all of her strength and judo flip Lee as she pinned him down.

"Alright take a break and then you can go against the captains." Guy says as the brunette went to get water.

Sasuke and Neji took one glance at each other then back to Tenten. "She's awfully athletic…"

"She did knock out Naruto and Sai with one kick." Sasuke said motioning over to the two unconscious boys.

"She must have had training, Most of these boys didn't have professional training."

"Yeah…" Sasuke then got up and head to the mat, Tenten doing the same.

"Kick his ass Ten!" The now conscious Naruto shouted. The brunette faked a smile as Guy blew the whistle.

Tenten moved quickly and faked a kick to her right which Sasuke block before blocking her next foot. The brunette advance towards him with another kick which he caught. The sixteen year old smirk.

She could see Sasuke looking confused then frustrated as she boost herself with one leg as she gently hit the side of his neck causing his grip on her leg to loosing as he fell unconscious.

"Woah…"

"TenTen wins again! Also please try not to knock out our guys." The brunette nodded as she looked at Neji. "Your turn!"

Neji glared at the brunette. Who do she think she is. The Hyuga got up and head over to the mat as he got into ready position.

"I'm not going easy on you."

"Who said I wanted you to go easy on me? I can handle myself." TenTen says as Guy blew the whistle.

Neji never was on offense as he never needed to swing first but today would be the exception. The Hyuga quickly advance on to the new girl throwing punches and kicks left and right that she was blocking.

 _He's fast but not fast enough._ TenTen thought as she caught both of his hands and quickly kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over. The brunette then brought her left foot up ready to bring it down on Neji's back when she felt a hand. She froze momentarily just to get flipped over and pinned down. _H-how?!_ TenTen pushed Neji off her as she pinned him down quickly dropping her body weight on him.

"Is Guy going to stop the match?" Naruto asked.

"No…Neji not showing any signs of giving up but he's the first boy who managed to pin her down today even if it was for a few seconds." Lee replied.

"Forfeit….There's no way you can get up."

"Never." Neji says as he flip TenTen over. The brunette could see a small smirk on his face. Neji held both of her hands down as Guy started to walk over. "I'm not going to lose to you." The brunette said as she quickly knee Neji before wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping him over.

There was no way for him to get up as Guy declared TenTen as winner.

"Wooo!" TenTen jumped up and down as Neji held his neck.

"Did I made the team?" TenTen ran over to guy.

"You need atleast one other person to approve so see with the captains."

"I don't." Neji says.

"What?! I beat everyone here, I even beat you!'

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha recently got up and stared at the shorter girl. "You better choose wisely." Neji glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha smirked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes! Congrats TenTen!"

The brunette nodded as she grabbed her bag. "Thanks, It was fun kicking all of your asses, I hope to do it again!" TenTen says as she left.

"Why the fuck you said yes for?" Neji said to Sasuke. After they finished practicing the boys showered and went out to eat before curfew.

"I never said yes."

"But you implied it and Guy let her on the team."

"What's so wrong with having TenTen on the team, Like she can fight, she's not annoying plus she's hot as fuck." Kiba says.

"Yeah she is hot, Neji You lucky bastard. She was all over you, plus her thighs were wrapped around your neck, She basically tried to choke you with her thighs, you didn't feel anything?"

"What am I supposed to feel, I only want to win." Neji says but it seems that the boys ignore him as they continue to talk about TenTen like the perverts they are.

"She has a cute little butt, and her thighs are nice…I don't know about bust but as long as she not flat-chested like Sakura then I'm fine."

"Tenten looks like a girl who will wear hoodies and sweatpants everyday, so someone have to be lucky to see her goodies if she has any." Shikamaru mumbles, he and Choji had joined the boys for dinner.

"Right now the ass, legs and face is the only thing she got going for her. I don't know her well enough yet. But as you know me the ladies man-" Kiba says.

"Who said you were the ladies man, I thought you liked Hinata?" Lee questions, Everyone looked at Kiba.

"I did but Naruto bitch ass has all of her attention so I gotta find another chick."

"Not my fault she likes me more than you, You probably use her then throw her away."

"I'll treat her like she's a queen unlike you."

"Can you guys get off the topic of my cousin." Neji said, He was clearly getting annoyed as he glared at Naruto and Kiba who quickly dropped the topic of his cousin.

"Do you guys think I have a chance with the new girl?" Kiba says after a while.

All the boys went silent before Sai spoke up. "Give us a few weeks before we decide, She just started school today and we don't know her personality." All the boys agreed to it as they finished their meals before heading back to the dorms.

Tenten arrived back at her dorm and changed into more comfortable clothes as Sakura, Ino And Temari bust into the room. "How did it went?"

"Did you made the team?"

"I heard you choke Neji with your thighs."

"I did not choke anyone with my thighs. I made the team, I also beat everyone on the team. It was really easy." The brunette said cooly.

Ino looked like she didn't want to drop the topic as she handed TenTen a plate. "We got you some food and then we'll talk later about the whole you choki-"

"I didn't choke Neji with my thighs, I simply used them to flip us over so I can win."

"So he was on top of you….This must have been the first girl that he physically touch before."

"Get out."

"Aww you go-" Ino then received a pillow in the face as she told Sakura bye and dragged Temari out the room.

Sakura looked at TenTen once more before opening her mouth ready to say something.

"Don't say it. Let's talk about something different."

"Okay."

 **I am so happy right now, Thanks for my first fav and first follow, Thank you so much, I really thought I would have to remake this story or delete it but I guess I don't have to. Anyways review, follow and fav!**


	5. Author's Note

So as you guys know I haven't updated in a while and I have consider rewriting/editing the fic to the best of my abilities. I'm aware I don't have the best grammar but I will try my best to fix it. Anyways when I have time I will try to update the fic and it will have a new name. I'm thinking of calling it The Sun and the Moon.


End file.
